A Personal Video Recorder (PVR) system offers consumers a hard disk or a network-based video cassette recorder (VCR) that digitally records live television (TV) programs while offering the versatility of select playback and associated special features. Live sources for a PVR system include a live digital broadcast and a live analog broadcast.
A picture-in-picture display may provide, for example, the display of two video streams on a single display device. The display may also include an audio signal corresponding to one of the two video streams. However, the coordination in the timing of the decoding and displaying of the multiple signals in multiple decoders has proven difficult, resulting in poor video or audio output. Some techniques such as dropping and repeating frames may cause poor display quality, especially with respect to audio output.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.